


The Confrontation with Hiram Burrow!

by Attano



Category: Dishonored (Video Game)
Genre: Assassin - Freeform, Gen, Murder, Psychological Torture, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-07 00:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/741915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Attano/pseuds/Attano
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raven is confronted by another of that acted against the empress: Tobias.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Confrontation with Hiram Burrow!

**General Tobias is Dead!**

 

How difficult it must have been to Corvo, cross all the palace to get Hiram.

Corvo will not kill him yet, Corvo will make him understand the why of it is there, why have ruined all that Hiram won and trying to understand the reason for everything.

Because everything had to happen to Emily and Jessamine? why his greed was high enough to take the life of a woman and destroy the life of his daughter? No, Corvo can notsave it after what he did to Emily and Jessamine, Corvo will punish him.

Corvo finally have gotten to the roof of the palace where was the safe house of the Lord Regent. Corvo was tense, could only think that everything That happened after would finally be Able to give change.

**_Hiram must die._ **

Corvo not if worries in hide his presence - it need not - he wants the Lord Regent know he is coming, whether him to know that he was finally there, cofronta him face to face and not through the screen.

The anger and hatred of Corvo was Increased after leaving prison, on nights When Emily had nightmares about his mother and the man in black eyes.

When he walked through the palace corridors, the dining room, living room, music room where Emily would take classes, the furniture overturned and covered with white cloths and dirty, others dropped to the sides for rats, paintings of Lord Regent in almost all comodo .

Corvo was furious to find That All her memories of happy days with Jessamine Been there were chewed, spat and trampled?

Emily's bedroom well maintained but empty, your room now serves the General Tobias and Jessamine room is now used by the Lord Regent.

The library now messy, the room where Jessamine and Corvo always talked alone, even your balcony outside the palace had been destroyed, where they spent hours and hours watching Emily playing hide and seek with the maids.

During the whole time of Corvo in the "new" Tower Dunwall he heard the echoes beyond the Jessamine, the voices of Emily and her own voice.

Each step became more difficult to breathe, every comodo his heart pounding harder.

Every soldier who died his anger grew.

**_Hiram has to die!_**  - Think Corvo.

The first soldier who looked out the balcony of the tower did not notice Corvo, his movement was so swift and brutal that the man's throat was cut and the blood spurted to fall out of the tower and explode on the ground.

"Sound the alarm!" Shouted one of the soldiers nearest the doors of the safe house.

He started running towards the alarm but before it could ancansa Corvo literally stopped time and moved against the soldier thrusting his blade into his chest and throwing his body to the ground.

"Assassin, help!" Shouted another soldier running toward Corvo but to cut it vertically but Corvo blocked with his sword, and when the guard retreated Corvo crossed his throat with the blade.

Corvo looked at the body on the floor and his blade dripping, his eyes were redirected to a safe house, her hand clasped over the hilt of his sword and his teeth gnashed through the mask ..

''Jessamine'' ... - He looks away to the ground to remember the times of the Empress.

Corvo did not want any of that, just wanted her back up, even if it would cost up abedicar possession of his reign for Hiram, Corvo did not care, he just wanted her back!

If Corvo were not in a mission so important, he would cry for his death now.

Corvo need to fulfill this mission, fulfill it meant revenge Jessamine, clear his name!

Even if it is Daud your the killer, real culprit is Hiram, Hiram was who pulled the trigger against the empress, Daud was just the bullet.

*****

 

Inside the safe house Hiram was getting paranoid, scared and increasingly crazy, he called the masked man ghost and indeed he was a ghost, the ghost of the assassin of the Empress, the ghost that actually never existed, the ghost was not actually ghost, Corvo!

Corvo was just a man sentenced to death for a crime he did not commit, accused of murdering the person he loved most in the world, Corvo was not really a ghost or a monster, Hiram was that transformed it!

Hiram knew, knew that Corvo would come up to him after escaping, just do not expect it to be so soon.

"Corvo is the masked killer!" Shouted Hiram walking sideways "He killed the empress and now came to kill me!"

"Do not worry Lord Regent, he will not go through our defenses, is worrying atoa." General Tobias argued with a fake smile.

"There can be, how he managed to get here?" - He continued Hiram while ignoring Tobias.

The alarm is sounded outside.

The guards turn to the door as suspicious are walking slowly by her, three soldiers and an inspector taking the instrument annulling the powers of Outsider.

Hiram looked at the door startled - "That's him!" - Hiram thought moving away to touch your table.

*****

The soldiers observed two bodies lying on the ground in pools of blood, the alarm still sounds alone, they run against the bodies looking for survivors, are dead.

"Check everything" Orders Tobias with his sword in hand while going to walk sideways.

"Where are you?" Mutters one of the men.

"I will think it is easier to surrender while you can" - says another.

Corvo jumped from one of the great pillars above of espetor throwing him to the ground with his weight as his blade broke her skin until the vital organ pulsating, others turned to Corvo but none attacked.

Lord Regent precensiou the scene despite being inside the safe house.

"Lock the doors!" Hiram ordered.

The doors were closed and locked by iron walls.

Corvo looked to the Lord Regent back before the metal cover you fully vision.

Corvo returned to General Tobias.

A strong breeze moved the coat sides the Corvo.

Tobias in the middle of the two soldiers stood aside watching Corvo to side body espetor on the ground for a long time.

Corvo looked like a pillar, not moved or reacted.

"Income up, ex-Lord Protector" Tobias remains steady and calm, studying Corvo and preparing to attack him.

The two soldiers raised their guns to Corvo.

"Where is the empress Emily?" Question Tobias taking a step forward.

"Your Lord Regent did not tell you everything." Corvo also a step forward "Not, Tobias?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the coup of Hiram against the Empress!" Corvo seems to go against Tobias.

"Do not blame others for his crimes, Corvo" Tobias again of a step forward. "You killed the empress!"

Tobias has always had some recentimento by Corvo, he was copetindo to be the protector of the Empress but she chose Corvo and Tobias was dropped.

When Tobias says false claim definitamente Corvo not if secure and rushes against the general.

The two soldiers effecting shots against Corvo, Corvo uses blink to resurface in another part of the pilasters before he was hit and fell on top of one of the officers breaking her neck with his blade, the second turns sideways to shoot in Corvo but with a move of hand the soldier's body is launched by a powerful gust of wind out of the tower.

Tobias is surprised, had heard of the powers Outsider but never really an preçensiado. Tobias pulls his gun and points to the Corvo.

Corvo remove the sword of neck of official dead. Corvo it is calm looking for Tobias.

"The that this in his hand not will reach me Tobias" Corvo puts his hand in his jacket and pulls out his pistol. "I'll give you a chance to stop me now".

A duel!

Tobias clenched teeth and fists were pressed for himself. Was being underestimated.

"Surrender, I will not ask again"

"Now you ask and not charge?" sneered Corvo

"You bastard, you killed the empress and now he's here to kill the Lord Regent, until when will destroy Dunwall?"

Corvo was taken by anger again but chose only nod his head sideways.

"I do not destroy Dunwall, is not it?"

In fact this was true, Corvo may have eliminated most of the guards along the way but who destroyed Dunwall these six months were Hiram Burrow!

**_Hiram has to die!_ **

Tobias pulled the trigger after a long wait time.

Corvo was faster and pressed before the projectile hit the shoulder of Tobias that goes back bewildered

The bullet struck the side pilaster of the to Corvo .

Tobias released the revolver as he placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Damn you!" Tobias growled in pain.

Corvo began to walk toward him as he put his pistol in his jacket, he held his sword as he walked well against Tobias.

"I do not want morer -" Tobias thought but the result of anger and frustration made him insane, confront the man who stole the title of Lord Protector.

*****

Close enough Corvo raised his sword to strike the final blow but was when Tobias pulled his sword launched himself against the chest of Corvo. Corvo blocked and the left pass straight while put a of feet the front leaving Tobias stumble, fall on floor cold.  
"I wish you had followed the correct path, I had the opportunity to see who is actually Hiram, his life was made of illusions in these six months." Corvo walked over to him again but went right.

Tobias glanced sideways to the ground while still suspended Corvo changed its route to the safe house of the Lord Regent.

**_"Mercy."_**  Tobias thought as his eyes were taken by anger once again.

Tobias got up from the cold ground with his sword to rip the back of Corvo while he was on his back but Corvo noticed Tobias, the shadow behind him and turned on exact time making a cut of chest the belly of Tobias.

The general fell to the ground looking at the cloudy sky while spitting blood from his mouth. Corvo gave him back once more and continued to walk but was stopped when hearing a laugh of Tobias.

"Do you really think -" Amidst the words he choked on his own blood, and sobbed tocia. "What - I did not know anything?"

Corvo turned to stare Gen. trying to get up but only had the strength to stay seated

Corvo was silent, a silence tremendous and long waiting Tobias compose herself to continue.

"I, I was there, Corvo." - Another suluço watching a glass of blood. "In the same place, watching - as the whalers arrived, as killed the empress!".

the eyes behind the mask of Corvo became dark and fine. He ran without thinking toward Tobias. He grabbed him by the collar and lifted him with brute force pressing against the pillar next.

The general just laughed insanely as blood trickled down his mouth.

"What did you say?". Corvo asked wanting it distemper him there and now.

"I - I who helped Hiram, with the death of Empress!".

Corvo consumed by anger, turned Tobias once launching it with brute force against the opposite pillar, o general colediu with it and fell still smiling.

"She personally promoted as a general, bastard." Corvo says approaching him. "She trusted you, your garbage!"

"She trusted everyone." Tobias stood propping up the pillar. "That was her fault, she entrusted in Hiram, Campbell, I was nothing more than a pawn to her."

"Your ...". Corvo grabs him by the collar again and starts beating him against the pillar.

"She always - always chose you." Tobias grumbles bumped her head with the pillar. "You took my place, she chose a Serkonan instead of someone his house!"

Corvo did not hear what Tobias said. Corvo was too angry to worry, he could not, Tobias the betrayed her as well as others!. Corvo played the general in the middle of the courtyard and drew his sword to put an end to it. The blade ripping the air stopped in the middle of the course when Corvo heard a female voice behind him.

"Corvo ...". He knew well who was the voice - Jessamine! - He turned to her but at that moment it was not just her who was there, Emily also, the time had returned.

It was day, Emily played with one of his employees between the pilasters, Dunwall Tower was back to how it was before.

"Jess ... Jessamine?". His voice was hoarse and slow, while panic-stricken if he was real or not does not matter,  ** _she was there, she was there, he needed her!._**  "Jessamine ...".

"It is today that you vai leave, not it is ?". The silhouette of another man is seen next to Jessamine hugging her from behind. Corvo if scares with the figure of all the people, meets his greatest fear - Himself!.

"Jess ... please send another in my place, I can not leave them unprotected so ..."

"Corvo ... we already talked about it, no one else I trust to send to that mission." - She turns to the Corvo. "We've talked about it a hundred times ... do not make me ask again please stop ...". She touches the face of Corvo. Right now the only thing the real Corvo can do is watch, he now understands the difference between what he was and what he is now, traits his eyes were completely different ... were pure and hopeful. When Corvo looks in the mirror now he sees nothing more than a face full of scars and unhappiness, his eyes are so dark and empty that it could sink in themselves.

"Today Emily was ago of me on port ...". Corvo wrapped Jessamine in his arms. "She looked frightened, apparently a boy of street would scared she us gates of bridge

"Still well that said the you...". Jessamine seemed comforted in the arms of Corvo.

"Why?"

"If it were any other guard probably would have given a good spanking the boy." Jessamine lets out a small laugh.

"And you think I did not do it?"

"You're too good do that Corvo, was just a boy and you would would bad for a kid, huh?"

"Unless it's to protects them ...".

Corvo remembers how he really was, he would never kill someone for a reason as futile as "they tried to stop me," that was the excuse he gave to Samuel Corvo when invaded yields and Campbell did the massacre.

**_What happened?!_ **

**_What have I become?!_ **

**_What's wrong with me?_ **

  
All responses were expected, Corvo passed by the that many men not could , saw the woman he loved be killed in his front of, without power of nothing and his and his kidnapped daughter, was wrongly accused of the crime, was tortured and forced to give up Your name and title and confess that killed the empress. Many expect by execution, the light at the end of the tunnel, but not Corvo, Corvo had a job to do still, not could leave Emily, not could, was the last request of Jessamine the he!

A strong smell of blood it is sense in the air, images of past of Corvo vain gradually fading, Corvo if see cross in belly by sword of Tobias, that if seized of delirium of Corvo for attack him, Tobias back to ground without forces, Corvo knelt for front while touched on cable in sword prey now in his body, the thread of lâmina cold era however his blood hot only made more dolor.

"Jess ...". Corvo muttered as he watched the last reflection of his image disappears in the air with your old "self." Corvo with the on cable of sword withdrew it of his belly in a great tug, Corvo puts his hand in his coat again and back with a red Elixir, he the opens and and the consume in a few seconds, the taste is bitter and horrible but the wound would be recovered soon, the bleeding was stopped by the right hand Corvo preensada belly.

Corvo got up, staggered walked toward of Tobias that was with open arms on the floor, still alive.

"Kill me ...". Tobias says with a smile.

Corvo held his sword with his left arm, it fell in a fast and precise cut but the moment his mind came the image of Jessamine.

"You're too good for that, Corvo." Corvo deflected the path of the sword and she climbed the Tobias's face on the right side causing a superficial cut to his eye hurt.

Tobias gemeou, rolled, esperniou pain with difficulty putting his hands on his face.

"Accursed, my eye! '. Tobias screamed, his voice went out with a whimper.

Corvo was panting, but not by be reached by sword of general, but yes by the pressure imposed on it by its past, Corvo was not bad, it was an avenger and Tobias was not really his target, and to complicate matters, Jessamine always believed that Corvo was not insane or a murderer, but it was that Corvo had become, era what do he wanted after the death of Jessamine!

Corvo walked toward the door of the safe house of Hiram, Tobias was rolling on the floor with his hands on his face, Corvo not if imported more with he.

"Jessamine ... Jess!" The Corvo mind was confused and jumbled but that only served to increase his hatred for Hiram.


End file.
